vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shichika Yasuri
|-|Shichika= |-|End of Series= Summary Shichika Yasuri (鑢 七花, Yasuri Shichika) is the male protagonist of the series Katanagatari and the seventh head of the Kyotōryū school of Japanese sword martial arts. As Shichika knows nothing of the outside world, he is often confused by simple customs and even has trouble telling people apart. He was raised as a weapon, and as such, is bad at expressing emotion, though he does regard Togame as his wielder. He states that he is in love with her, following her orders even when finding them to be a hassle. As he meets more people, he becomes more human and feels remorse for his previous actions. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Shichika Yasuri, Kyotōryū, Completed Deviant Blade Origin: Katanagatari Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Sword Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts Mastery, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Can predict enemy movements based on their stance, Durability Negation (Can strike at an enemy's internals directly, even ignoring a full suit of armor designed specifically to protect against these type of piercing strikes), Possession Negation, Soul Manipulation, Weapon Breaking (Uses techniques that allow the user to easily break enemy weapons mid combat, even weapons whose special power is their durability), Speed Amplification with Kyotoryuu: Iris, Resistance to extreme weather conditions, Can sense the presence and vague attributes of an opponent's weapon as an aura, Afterimage Creation, Regeneration (Mid-Low; After being impaled by many throwing knives, he had already healed as if nothing had happened minutes later), Resistance to Charismatic Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block level+ (His battle with Sabi Hakuhei destroyed Ganryu Island). Speed: At least Subsonic (Can move fast enough to leave afterimages, capable of catching swords with his fingers despite the blade vanishing from the speed of the strike, able to strike hundreds of times in a handful of seconds), likely Supersonic (was able to casually outmaneuver bullets fired from dual handguns, though he took damage when he tried to move closer), higher with Kyotoryuu: Iris Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to lift and hold in the air a human wearing a full suit of armor with one hand) Striking Strength: City Block Class+ (Destroyed a large building with little effort, fought with Hakuhei) Durability: City Block level+ (Deflected strikes from Hakuhei and withstood the explosion of Ganryu Island unharmed) Stamina: Shichika has fought over ten master martial artists back to back without tiring, took dozens of bullet wounds on purpose in order to close the distance on his rival and then engaged that rival in a long hand to hand fight while taking many more injuries, then still had the energy afterwards to destroy the building with his bare hands. Can walk for weeks without stopping in sweltering desert heat and sub-zero arctic environments. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Ignorant of many worldly things due to spending his whole life on a secluded island, high combat intelligence due to focusing all mental efforts towards combat from a young age, was able to instantly notice the mistakes of many sword masters he just met back to back and instantly defeat them by exploiting those mistakes. Can predict enemy movements several seconds before they happen based on their stance and "sword pressure". Weaknesses: Limited understanding of the world including human emotions and motivations due to living almost his whole life on an island with only his father and sister. Physically incapable of wielding swords. Has difficulty predicting the actions of untrained opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master and family head of the Kyotōryū martial art, which is described by everyone in verse as a sword style despite not using a sword. This martial art includes techniques like: * bare handed blocking and catching of weapons * breaking weapons with bare hands * a footwork technique that increases his speed * strikes that bypass the surface of the opponent to strike at internal organs directly, even ignoring full plate armor * a 'mixed connection strike' that can land hundreds of fatal blows in seconds to overwhelm an opponent's regenerative abilities * a technique that can force a foreign soul out of a body it's possessing, destroying the soul. However, it is unknown if this ability will work on an opponent's natural soul. * fluid combination attacks that stun an opponent, leaving them unable to guard against the next strike * strikes capable of cutting or piercing instead of crushing Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katanagatari Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users